One of them
by FNAFMCPE4152
Summary: Jenny was once a girl with a happy life, until something happens, it may be an accident, but it changes her life for good. In fact, she hardly has one anymore, but her soul still sparkles.
1. Chapter 1

** Hey guys, if you haven't already, read my first book, Jumpscare, or nothing will make sense. Thank you!**

This was her third day at the day Shift at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria. She could not have been happier, Jenny knew, for she had fulfilled her vow as A child and she works with the ones she loves. Also one in particular. She got paid a dollar more than minimum wage! Wow. A miracle. Her life had gone from bad to amazing. In the short period of a week, too. It had all started with her job at here. But as the night shift.

"Ok boys and girls, we have our special guest star, Jenny, to join us as the drummer."

Freddy said. Jennifer smiled. She couldn't believe how much she loved working here. Maybe she would take the night shift too.

"Hello kids!" I shouted. The kids cheered. My set of drums had been moved onto the stage.

"Let's sing the pizza song!" Freddy said.

"Ok, Freddy. Hit it!" Jenny cried. She was a very good drummer ever since she was a child. 8 years old, in fact. She began drumming to the beat of the Pizza song.

"Pizza is good, Pizza is great!" Freddy started.

"So let's get ready to celebrate!" Chica went along. This song was SOOO cheesy. The song ended, about 1 minute later. All the animatronics took a bow. Including me.

"Thank you!" I shouted.

"Hey Jenny, can I have you for a moment?" Her boss, Mr. Fazbear said. Jenny knew she wasn't in trouble. She was the most valued worker.

"So Jenny, I wanted to talk to you about work hours." He said. "I wanted to suggest that maybe you come around 5 in the afternoon every day, work the night shift too. You know we have trouble with getting guards."

"Of course!" Jenny said. Although she would have to sleep all day, it would be worth it to be with her best friends. "Can you start tonight? You can sleep for a bit too. I'll have the animatronics wake you up if anybody comes."

"Yes sir, that would be wonderful! I always have loved the night shift, well, at least after we made friends."

"Ok Jenny thank you, good night. I have to close."

"Ok sir, good night." She couldn't wait to tell her nest friends about the time. The night shift.


	2. Chapter 2

_**"Into the night shift!"**_

Jenny watched Mr. Fazbear leave the office, and close and lock the Pizzeria doors. "Come on out!" She could hear the clicking of the animatronics' metal.

"Gosh, I'm glad those kids are gone," came the exasperated voice of Bonnie, who had treated her very well since the, accident.

"Aye, me to," Foxy the Pirate said. "Glad to stretch me legs, been cooped up in there all day,"

Jenny smiled and walked out to greet them, spreading her arms wide.

"The great Jenny has come to take the day and night shift!"

"Good for ye'" Foxy said happily. "You'll still be at me cove, righ?'"

"Of course Foxy."

"And you'll still be a drummer?" Chica asked.

"Yep. " Jenny said. "I'll still be all of that, just now I come in at 5:00 instead of opening." Freddy stretched. "I'm glad to be able to get off of this stage. I do get rather restless up there." He said.

"Oh Jenny, Jenny, come to the kitchen to make a pizza with me!" Chica said peppily.

"Ok, come on let's go."

As they neared the kitchen, Jenny said, " Chica, I can trust you with a secret, right?"

"Of course!"

"Well Chica, I think you guys have been in need of something." Jenny said.

"What's that?" Chica tried.

"A- um, A new friend. Like, another animatronic, that kind of friend." Chica gasped.

"Really?" She said.

"Um, yeah. A cat. I've been working on it in the parts and service room for some time." Chica started getting out ingredients for the pizza, while Jenny rolled the dough.

"Ooh, she'll be fun! She will be a pretty kitty, and she'll be another girl, right?" Chica asked.

"Yes, Chica." They heard a rumbling in the distance,the sound of many trucks. Someone unblocked the door. He was still humming.

"Come right on in, right there," Said the voice of the man. The man was Mr. Fazbear. They heard heavy footsteps down the hallway. Foxy ran in, panting.

"Guys-Guys, we-we, well, come see for yourself."


	3. Chapter 3

**Things get intense. BOOM. Just blew .**

Jenny and Chica exchanged glances. Jenny took a deep breath and shot it out her nose. Foxy didn't sound very happy, it made her nervous. "Here," Chica grunted. Chica picked her up with both arms and sprinted as fast as she could to the stage. Jenny blushing and feeling quite dazed at the speed of the run thanked her.

"Right there, yep!" Mr. Fazbear was shouting. Inside were being wheeled in, New animatronics! Jenny didn't know what to feel. Chica certainly looked grim.

"They could be evil," Chica said. "That means they could want to kill children and humans and people who don't want to kill them," Chica mumbled. Bonnie and Freddy gasped. The animatronics, now unboxed, were obviously diffrent versions of the 3 animatronic before her. There was a fourth one too, it might be a version of Foxy. It was white and pink, and had a parrot on it's shoulder.

"What the-" Freddy said. No one bothered to criticise him for his bad use of language. We just gasped. Until Foxy spoke up.

"Are-Are they replacing us?" Foxy asked.

"Of course not!" Mr. Fazbear replied. He grinned evilly. The new animatronic were powered on. The first one to move was a new looking Bonnie. She blinked a few times, saw the other animatronics and me, and cocked her head. As soon as the others started powering on, Mr. Fazbear said,

"I'll just leave you all to get to know each other." He smirked and left. He locked the door. From the outside. No escape. Toy Bonnie, she would call her, grinned evilly and pounced on me.

"Argh!" I shouted. Foxy growled and jumped on the Bonnie, sending her rolling across the floor. He just got right back up.

"They're too strong!" Freddy yelled. There was a mist. It covered the entire room, and in the center now sat a slouching golden bear. There was a snap, and the Toy's went bounding back, stumbling. The bear disappeared. There was silence. As the Toy's rebalanced themselves, Freddy called out.

"We have to leave, now."


	4. Chapter 4: INTENSE

**There is your 4th Chapter! Sorry, big cliffhanger, lol :)**

"But where to go?" Chica asked.

"That is where our friend Jenny comes In," Freddy said. "Parts and service room now, lock doors," Freddy said. "Now." This time Foxy picked her up. She blushed. As they set off at a breakneck pace, Jenny wondered how she would come in. They ran into the smelly security room Bonnie locked the door. "Ok," Freddy strategised. "Jenny, the truck the animatronic were in is still out there. The driver is with Mr. Fazbear. We are going to get in the back of the cemi, each on a cart, and cover ourselves. You're job is to drive us to your house, and wheel us in, so no suspicion."

"Ok," Jenny said shakily. "How are we going to get out there?" Jenny asked. One of the animatronic was pounding on the door. Bonnie smiled.

"The vents," Bonnie said.

Chica was the first one in. She climbed in vent noisily. Then Bonnie. Then Freddy. Me, and then Foxy. It was very packed, and I must say, I don't really like looking at animatronic bear butt. I didn't mind Foxy checking mine. I blushed. Then laughed. You could definitely tell what was on Foxy's mind.

"What?" Chica asked.

"Nothing," I replied, smiling.

"How could you possibly be laughing In this situation," Freddy grumbled. Jenny was starting to get claustrophobic when she saw light. Just outside the place where they were locked in. Chica jumped out of the vent, and ran to the Cemi. We all came out. I pretended to walk out patiently. The driver had left the keys in the ignition. She grinned. Bingo!


	5. Chapter 5

**You're with story, another cliffhanger!** **I just wanted to thank you all so much. I really appreciate all of your support! Keep Giving me constructive advice, I need it! Anyway, 5th chapter. ****_IMPORTANT_****: The 3rd book will come out after this. It will be called, It's not over. That's the book name. "It's not over." I will notify you again later. **

. The truck roared to life. She needed to get out of here fast, before anyone could notice, so she pushed the pedal to the floor. She smiled. She loved speed.

"Ouch, geroff Freddy!" Chica yelled.

"I can't help it we're going fast," Freddy grumbled.

"Aye ya little-" Foxy said. Bonnie cut him off.

"Foxy!" He yelled.

"I can't help it if it weren't for that-" Foxy began. Bonnie cut him off, again.

"FOXY JUST SHUT YOUR PIZZA HOLE!" Bonnie yelled.

"Enough guys," Freddy said.

"PIZZA!" Chica yelled. Jenny started laughing.

"Oh like we can't hear you!" Foxy called to Jenny.

"You guys are funny!" She said. As she stalled the truck by her driveway, she wheeled them all inside, one at a time, then put the cemi in the neighbors driveway and went inside. Foxy was sniffing around, Chica was happily chattering about FINALLY being in a house again, and Freddy and Bonnie stood stock still, remembering the day when they were perfectly human and lived in houses too, until what the man in purple did to them. Bonnie was shaking. Jenny looked at Freddy and Bonnie sadly.

"Are you ok?" She asked. Freddy took a deep breath.

"Yes. I am perfectly fine." He tried to smile, but you could see the sadness hidden behind his eyes.

"I know," Jenny whispered. Freddy nodded. He spoke up.

"We need a way to get rid of these animatronics, and fast." He said. "They have plastic costumes. Ours are steel. They may have the favor of Mr. Fazbear-" Everyone gasped.

"You guy's couldn't tell?" Jenny asked.

"Guys just listen. We need a battle plan. We have to fight back."

"A'greed," Foxy said. The others nodded and murmured I'm agreement.

"So let's go!" Freddy said. They spent weeks planning until finally, it was time. They retrieved the Cemi, Foxy grumbled and complained, and they left. At night. It was 1:30. In the morning. Time for battle.


	6. Chapter 6

The plan was that Jenny would go to the backstage with Foxy, who grumbled, but agreed, and would soon switch out with Chica, who then would watch her. If anyone was injured, they would switch with the person watching Jenny. After all, Foxy was a valuable warrior. Freddy's chin was high. He was stiff. Unmoving. Chica was pacing. Foxy was swinging his arms around, preparing. Bonnie sat in the corner. Breathing shakily. Somehow they still had the need to breathe. Even as robots. They stopped in the parking lot. Foxy picked me up.

"Are we ready?" Freddy asked. He wasn't shaky. Everyone nodded. "Go!" They charged in the doors. The new animatronic had just killed the security guard, so the parts and service room would be, well, excellent. Amasing. It would smell soo good in there. There would be not a drop of blood on the floor. Of course not. Sarcasm. Foxy and I charged to the back. As expected, when Foxy opened the door. The place was gruesome. There was blood and bits of flesh all over the place. The room smelled metallic, like blood.

"Come here," Jenny said to Foxy. She led him to the back corner, where a cat animatronic stood, almost finished. The thing it lacked was a battery. Foxy looked at in in awe.

"You-you made that?" Foxy asked. Jenny nodded. Foxy ran his tattered metal fingers over the cat's steel white fake pelt. "Wow," he muttered. It wasn't as high tech as the other ones. It was based off of the now old ones. It was still very nice.

"It just needs a battery," Jenny said. Foxy smiled.

"Amazing."

There was a bang on the door.

"Foxy, it's me," came the voice of Bonnie. Foxy unlocked the door. He ran out, Bonnie ran in. As Bonnie was shutting the door, toy Bonnie stuck her arm in. Bonnie gasped trying to shove her out of the way. Bonnie was stronger, but toy Bonnie slid in. She grabbed me and choked me. Bonnie grabbed me and choked me. But Bonnie slid in and ripped her off, on the way down, toy Bonnie grabbed Bonnie's face. There was a rip, an animatronic screech, and silence. Toy Bonnie was on me. She choked me, saying,

"Good by Jenny. Have fun! A cat in the corner will look nice on you!"


	7. Chapter 7

Blackness. She must be in a coma. She didn't know. She didn't care. Things could now be seen. I was Freddy Fazbear, in a room with 6 children wanting cake. There was a child outside, the child was crying. Jenny heard the words, S...A...V...E...T...H...E...M... save who? Jenny thought. Save the children? The ones she was giving cake to? They did not need saving. They were safe. The letters repeated themselves. A man in a purple car pulled up. A man in purple got out he stabbed the child. The child was crying. She longed to help the child, to keep him safe. The child was dead.

"YOU CAN'T." The words were chanted, before the a marionette looking thing killed her.

Jenny awoke, feeling sweaty. She had a feeling of heaviness, her eyes were closed. The pain was gone. She was conscious of her body. She couldn't move her legs. Or arms. Or head. Or torso. Or anything. She couldn't swallow. Why? She thought. She tried hard to open her eyes. She peeled her eyes open and gasped. A Bonnie, if you could call it that, stood in front of her, dry sobbing, heaving. It had no face, a missing arm, and much of the costume was torn off. He still had a red bow. "Bonnie?" My voice was robotic. It scared me.

"I couldn't save you, it has happened again. I couldn't save you." Bonnie heaved. The others ran in, and closed and locked the doors. She gasped. Freddy was mangled and was missing pieces of costume, Foxy didn't look much different. Chica's jaw was pried up. Her eyes were wide. "Where is Jenny?" Foxy cried. Bonnie couldn't speak. I tried moving. I wanted to call to Foxy.

"Where is she?" Bonnie was heaving harder. I twitched. I looked down at myself. I gasped. I was cleaned up now, Bonnie must have done it, it was beyond me how he managed it, and I was in the white cat costume animatronic I had created. I was gasping for air, in shock.

"No!" Foxy said.

"Foxy...?" I mumbled. I was not gaining strength very fast. They all froze. Freddy started heaving like Bonnie. Chica started crying. She grabbed a battery from the shelf, and put it in my chest. I had strength now. I stood up.

"Guys, what happened to me?" I asked. Chica replied.

"You've been stuffed."

**Hey guys! My next story will be out tomorrow. I already forgot what I named it. Lol. Oh wait, it's called "It's not over" Will be out tomorrow at.5 or so. Bye!**


End file.
